Mon meilleur ami
by Naws-you
Summary: Thomas se décide enfin à tout dire à Minho.


_**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages sont à James Dashner_

* * *

Nous avons commencé à bâtir des immeubles, enfin moi je m'occupe plus des travaux administratif notamment des affaires relationnels. C'est Gally qui gère l'architecture, il faut dire que son métier de bâtisseur au bloc lui a beaucoup apprit et on connaît tous Gally et son orgueil, il n'allait pas rater une occasion de prouver qu'il était talentueux Mais, j'ai beau le taquiner, je dois admettre qu'il fait un travail remarquable, c'est d'ailleurs un très bon chef d'équipe et le manque de personnel n'a pas était un gros problème puisqu'il a su apprendre à pas mal des immunes à se servir de tout les outils nécessaire à la construction d'une maison. Parmi eux Aris, ce garçon blanc comme neige, maigre comme un squelette et avec des yeux bleu océan, les même que ceux de Teresa, sans doute pour ça que c'est aussi difficile pour moi de le regarder dans les yeux. A le voir comme ça le Aris, on ne l'imagine pas capable de monter une habitation mais il s'en sort bien. J'aurai bien proposé mon aide pour tout cela mais Minho m'a chargé de faire autre chose, j'ai l'impression qu'il se plaît bien celui là, à être en quelque sorte le chef de notre communauté. Quelque fois j'ai même peur qu'il en abuse, parce que je ne sais pas si il y a une vrai limite entre son sarcasme et ce qu'il pense vraiment. Cependant, on ne s'en sortirait pas sans lui, c'est dingue parce que Minho, tête en l'air comme il est, je pensais pas qu'il serait capable de diriger un pays, enfin un petit pays mais un pays quand même. Il est devenu plus raisonnable, il étudie les choses maintenant avant de foncer tête baissé, enfin il lui arrive quand même de foncer tête baissé mais j'essaye de le raisonner, quand je le peux et que je ne réagis pas moi même de manière impulsive.

Je suis resté le même, plus ou moins,je défend les même valeurs et je déteste toujours autant le W.I .C.K.E.D. Je sais que la chancelière Paige nous a sauvé,et je lui en suis reconnaissant mais ça n'a aucunement atténué la haine que je lui voue à elle et toute cette organisation. C'est aussi une des raison pour lesquels je ne parle pas souvent avec Jones. Voir Aris, me rappel ce que lui et moi étions autre fois. Etre un gamin n'excuse par tout, surtout lorsqu'on est doté d'une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je suis presque sûre que j'avais parfaitement conscience de mes actes et ça me répugne rien qu'en y pensant, j'étais un monstre et une bonne partit de tout cela, c'était de ma faute. Mais c'est pas en m'apitoyant sur mon sors que je ferai avancer les choses alors je laisse les démon du passé à ce qu'il sont, des démon du passé.Seulement parmi toute les fautes que j'ai commise, il y en a une que j'ai du mal à mettre dans l'oublie.

Le meurtre de Newt et je sais que je devais le faire, qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution et que mon ami ne souhaitait pas devenir la bête qu'il devenait, mais chaque soir l'écho de ses paroles raisonne dans ma tête comme un murmure incessant. « Vas te faire voir » « c'est de ta faute » « je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale face »« je te hais ». ça fait mal c'est horrible comme ça fait mal. Je sais qu'il était totalement contrôlé par la braise. Mais c'est atroce de me dire que les derniers mots de mon meilleur ami , n'étaient qu'un déferlement de haine à mon égard.J'ai beau me haïr pour tout ce que j'ai fais, j'accepte même la haine de certain blocards et certaines jobarde qui sont au courant de ce que j'étais autrefois. Après tout, je suis à l'origine de leurs enfermement, à cause de moi ils n'ont pas pu profiter de leurs famille. Ils ont oublié jusqu'à leurs nom. Je leurs ai tout volé. Malgré tout la haine de Newt, elle, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. J'aurai aimé que ce soit tout le contraire.

Ce n'est qu'un mois après être arrivé sur cette terre, que j'ai compris que ni Teresa ni Brenda ,ne sont celles que j'aime. Enfin aimer d'un amour fort et sincère. Un amour qui vous transperce de toute part, qui fait battre votre coeur à une vitesse ahurissante. L'amour le vrai, le pure. Celui qui vous prend au tripes. J'ai aimé Teresa et je l'aime encore, mais pas de cet amour là. Elle était ma meilleure amie et j'aime Brenda parce qu'elle fait partit de mes amis et qu'elle m'a aidé pour énormément de choses. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle a compris que nous ne seront jamais plus que des amis, parce qu'elle ne m'a plus embrassé, pas après cette fois là sur la colline. Je serais toujours là pour elle, et je sais que c'est réciproque.

J'aimai Newt, je l'aime encore, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su avant. Sans doute que toute cette histoire valait plus d'intérêt que mes sentiments à l'égard de ce garçon mais je suis sûre que je l'aime. Parce que lorsque je me suis posé cette question ce soir là, alors que je ressassais les souvenirs obscure de notre aventure . « Qui sauverez tu de Teresa Chuck ou Newt » j'ai répondu Newt,comme ça sans réfléchir, comme un égoïste et il n'y a que l'amour pour rendre aussi égoïste. Je m'en suis voulu de penser ça, d'être capable de choisir quelqu'un à sauver. Je m'en veux encore, j'ai l'impression de trahir Chuck et Teresa, et parfois j'en viens à leurs demander pardon. Pardon de considérer que leurs disparition est moins importante que celle de Newt. Parce qu'au final c'est ce qu'on mon coeur dit et c'est atroce.  
J'aime Newt mais je ne connais pas les raisons pour lesquels j'en suis amoureux. car elles sont inexistantes, je suis amoureux tout simplement, c'est comme d'aimer les pommes et pas les poires ça ne s'explique pas c'est comme ça. C'est quelque chose que mon cerveau a du mal à saisir, que seul mon coeur comprend.

Il me manque, il me manque plus que tout et j'ai l'impression d'être un pauvre enfant parfois quand les larmes coulent sur mes joues la nuit. Je n'ai pas honte de pleurer,je sais que j'ai vécu quelque chose de très éprouvant. Nous avons tous vécu ça et je laisse mes nerfs lâcher quand ils en ont envie. J'évacue le surplus de tristesse, même si je sais qu'au final elle ne cesse de grandir de jour en jour. Mais Minho lui, il reste de marbre, complètement calme et jamais il ne flanche.

Lui, il n'a pas pleurer, il n'a versé aucune larme et c'est de ma faute. Parce que Minho n'a aucune raison de pleurer. Newt lui manque mais il n'a aucune idée de sa mort, bien qu'il doit s'en douter. Il peut toujours espérer que le blond soit en vie. Il lui arrive d'avoir un regard triste de temps à temps, et je sais qu'il pense aux blocards ces instant là. Il ne pleure jamais, pourtant ses yeux brilles. Ses amis lui manque, surtout que lui il les a tous connu bien plus longtemps que moi. Mais Newt était bien plus son ami que les autres, et apprendre sa mort lui briserait le coeur. Je le sais. J'essaye parfois de me dire que c'est pour son bien que je lui cache la vérité mais la réalité me rattrape toujours, ce n'est que de l'égoïsme. Minho est de tout les survivant, celui que je connais le plus et je sais qu'il est bien loin de pardonner facilement, je sais aussi que je ne supporterai pas de le perdre.C'est bien plus que mon meilleur ami aujourd'hui, c'est mon frère Pourtant, cacher la vérité ne cesse de me ronger. Je m'en veux de plus en plus de lui faire subir cela. De le laisser dans l'ignorance. Je dois lui dire, il le faut..

Je marche jusqu'à sa maison, celle où je vivais au début mais que j'ai fini par quitter de mon plein gré. Pour le laisser vivre tranquillement avec Sonya, au début il s'est attaché à elle pour la même raison que moi. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Newt, physiquement sauf les yeux ceux de Newt étaient noir comme les ténèbres, ceux de Sonya sont gris et vert. Minho a commencé à nourrir des sentiments pour elle et aujourd'hui on peut dire qu'ils vivent un parfait amour, pas le parfait mais le leurs. Il est difficile de s'en rendre compte. De voir que ces deux là on une relation. Mais les quelques regards, les sourires échangé. Leurs manière d'être l'un envers l'autre ne dupe pas. Je les envie tellement.

C'est le soir, peut être bien qu'ils dorment mais je n'en peux plus. ça fait des heures que j'essaye de dormir moi et c'est impossible parce que la culpabilité me ronge plus que jamais. Je toque à leurs porte et c'est Sonya en chemise de nuit qui m'ouvre, un sourire au lèvres. Ses long cheveux blond, aux reflets roux descendent sur ses épaules. Elle est magnifique, pareil à un ange.

-Bonsoir Thomas que nous vaut ta visite ?

-Je voudrais parler à Minho.

Elle jette sur moi un regard inquisiteur et je reste stoïque, mon propre regard se faisant direct pour lui faire comprendre que je ne peux pas lui en parler. Ça ne la concerne pas, c'est à Minho que je dois avouer l'acte que j'ai commis. Sonya a peut être beaucoup de point commun avec Newt mais elle ne le connaissait pas. La blonde finit par me laisser entrer en soupirant face à mon mutisme volontaire.

-Il est dans la chambre. m'indique la jeune fille

-Merci.

Je ne toque pas, je ne toque jamais quand il s'agit de Minho, j'ouvre simplement un peu la porte elle grince et..

-Tu peux entrer tocard.

-Salut. je lance

-Salut. Je te manquais ?

Je souris avant de prendre place à ses côtés sur le lit. Il a dans les mains un dossier, je jette un coup d'oeil et je vois qu'il s'agit de la monétisation. C'est vrai nous n'avons pas encore réglé ce problème. Au départ on prévoyait d'abolir le système mais finalement il s'est avéré que c'est nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement des choses. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons rien qui pourrait servir d'argent, pas d'or ou quelques choses qui semble aussi rare et convoité par l'être humain.

-Tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche on finira par trouver un moyen Min mais pour l'instant laisse ça de côté.

-Je le ferai bien tête de plonk mais quand j'essaye de justement mettre mon travail de côté j'ai cette voix qui me dit « en tant que chef tu te dois d'être responsable et de ne rien laisser passer » du coup je peux pas je suis coincé mon pote !

Nous rions tout les deux et je me laisse tomber sur le matelas, les pieds sur le sol. Je regarde le plafond, Minho s'allonge à mes côtés et il pose ses feuilles sur la table de nuit. Nous restons là à regarder en haut sans rien dire. La présence de Minho m'apporte toujours un certain réconfort. Lui qui est là depuis le début et qui ne m'a jamais lâché. Pas une seul fois je n'ai douté de lui. Il est mon ami le plus fidèle. Bien plus un héros que je ne le suis. On reste là silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure,

-C'est sa voix..

-Comment ? je demande

-C'est la voix de Newt, c'est sa voix que j'entends quand je sens que je vais tout abandonner tout lâché,c'est lui.

J'entends que sa voix à lui tremble et je me redresse vivement, je suis venu ici pour un but précis. Je ferme les yeux un instant et je compte intérieurement jusqu'à trois pour me donner du courage. Il faut que je le fasse. Je dois le faire. Même si c'est dur et que mon ventre se serre.

-En parlant de Newt..je commence

Il se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, je respire fortement dans quelques instant mon meilleur ami me détestera. Je l'aurai perdu.

-Tu vois cette fois là où je suis partit avec Lawrence ?

-Oui ?

-Je l'ai revu.

Il écarquille les yeux et se lève brusquement du lit.

-Thomas ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il va bien ?! Il est avec un groupe de fondu? Il disait quoi?!

-MINHO STOP! je crie

il se calme immédiatement et se rassoie. Je m'excuse tout aussi vite je n'avais pas l'intention de hausser le ton, je souffle un bon coup et je commence à parler.

-Il y avait d'autres fondu qui bouffaient des corps et lui il était là, un peu à l'écart debout..je me suis approché, je lui ai annoncé ma présence et il a tourné la tête vers moi. De la pure folie, j'ai vue de la folie dans ses yeux. Je lui ai dis qui j'étais mais il s'en souvenait encore et il a commencé à dire qu'il me détestait. Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir que tout était ma faute.

Je porte une main sur mon cœur et je respire fort, c'est douloureux de dire tout ça à voix haute.

-tu dois savoir qu'avant qu'on ne parte pour Denver il m'avait laissé un mot, un mot qu'il m'avait dit de lire seulement au bon moment. Je l'ai ouvert après que nous soyons sortit de l'hôtel des fondu. Ce mot disait « tue moi, si tu es mon ami, tu moi ».

Je m'arrête un instant pour laisser à mon ami le temps d'accuser le coup puis je reprends ;

-Il a répété les même mot cette fois là « tue moi » il m'a coincé au sol et à prit le pistolet que j'avais dans les mains il l'a mit sur sa tempe et il continuait de répéter.. « tue moi »...je te jure Minho c'était horrible. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, je lui ai dis qu'on pouvait l'attacher si il voulait. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Puis il a dit cette phrase « s'il te plaît Tommy s'il te plaît » toute la souffrance qu'il y avait dans son regard à ce moment, je n'avais jamais vue ça et je crois qu'il me hantera toujours. et j'ai...j'ai

Je me tais, c'est trop dur de de continuer je n'y arrive pas pourtant..

-tu ?

Les yeux de Minho brillent comme les miens en ce moment même, nous sommes tout les deux au bord des larmes.

-Je l'ai fais Minho, j'ai pressé la détente..

Le silence, rien d'autres que le silence et le bruit de nos respiration respectives. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, moi avec une expression désolé et lui avec étonnement et puis ses yeux se transforment. Ils passent de l'étonnement à la tristesse et puis la tristesse devient ce que je redoutais , la colère. Mais je ne m'éloigne pas pour autant,je subirai tout ses reproches et quand son point s'abat sur ma joue je n'essaye pas de me défendre. Je le mérite.

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! me hurle t-il

Il me frappe, encore et encore parfois certains coup sont plus fort que d'autres et ça fait très mal mais je ne riposte pas. J'ai tué son meilleur ami, je dois bien en payer le prix. Ses poings commencent à saigner, mon nez et ma lèvre aussi et il fatigue jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter. Et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise de dégager que je m'apprêter à partir loin, il se blottit dans mes bras et commencent à sangloter comme un bébé.

Lui Minho, celui qui était maton des coureurs. Le fort, le courageux, le sarcastique Minho entrain de pleurer dans mes bras. Je resserre ma prise autour de lui. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, il est si vulnérable en ce moment, loin de l'image qu'il donne habituellement, tellement loin du Minho que je connais. ça me brise le cœur de me dire que c'est moi qui l'ai mit cet état. Lui mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas le faire, je te jure..mais j'avais pas le choix.

Je murmure et je répète ces mots un bon nombre de fois jusqu'à comprendre qu'ils s'adressent autant à moi qu'à lui. Je le sens se calmer contre moi, ses pleurs finissent par cesser et il se redresse. Il me regarde dans les yeux,il y a toujours de la colère, toujours de la tristesse et pire encore. Il y a de la déception.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es un connard Thomas. dit-il en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur

-j'ai connu Newt pendant trois ans. il continue. C'était le premier vrai ami que je me suis fait, c'était mon frère et je...Comment tu as pu ? Me cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Alors qu'il était important pour moi ?

Je décide de ne pas mentir de dire la vérité pur et simple

-Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Il abat une nouvelle fois son poing sur mon visage et je me masse la joue. Je dois avoir une sale gueule en ce moment même.

-Mais toi aussi t'es mon meilleur ami,tocard ! Tu le restera et je...j'ai vue ce qu'étaient les fondu, je te rappel. Je comprends que t'ai pas eu le choix, je sais que je réagis un peu impulsivement parfois. Peut être que je t'aurai crier dessus ou peut être même foutu un coup mais jamais tu ne me perdras. Thomas c'est pas comme si t'étais n'importe qui..t'es mon frère.

Je commence à pleurer moi aussi, je sais pas si je mérite qu'il me dise cela. Parce que moi je me hais pour ce que j'ai fais et lui il me le pardonne ? Je pose mon front contre son épaule et je me laisse allé. C'est complètement dingue non ? Il y a quelques secondes c'était lui qui sangloter dans mes bras et maintenant c'est moi qui pleure contre son épaule.

-Merci..je murmure.

Parce que je suis soulagé, même si je ne comprends pas je suis soulagé. Il ne m'en veut pas d'avoir tuer Newt, il va continuer d'être mon meilleur ami. Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je souris faiblement, je ne suis pas heureux simplement ça fait du bien. Je fini par m'écarter et nous nous allongeons à nouveaux sur le matelas, en regardant à nouveau le plafond. Mon visage plein de bleus, et ses mains en sang.

-il t'a vraiment écrit un mot pour..?demande Minho au bout d'une dizaine de minutes

-Oui

Et pour confirmer ma réponse je sors le dit mot de ma poche, ce mot que j'ai garder depuis ce temps là parce que

-Je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer..

Il prends le papier dans ses mains et je vois ces dernières trembler alors qu'il lit. La feuille se froisse sous ses doigt et pendant un instant je me demande si il va la déchirer mais il ne le fait pas, il la replie et la pose à côté de lui. Je me mords la lèvre, j'ai cette question qui me démange. Mais je ne sais même pas si il aura la réponse et peut être que c'est trop tôt mais je ne suis pas du genre à y aller petit à petit, j'y vais d'un coup c'est d'ailleurs un trait de caractère qu'on a en commun lui et moi.

-Dis moi Minho, Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il a demandé ?

C'est stupide comme question. Comment Minho pourrait savoir ? Mais pourtant, je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de demander et je tortille mes doigts entre eux mal à l'aise. Le cœur battant douloureusement contre ma poitrine. Mon meilleur ami se redresse en position assise et me regarde avant de jeter un œil sur la porte de sa chambre en affichant un sourire triste.

-C'est vrai, c'est une bonne question. Pourquoi il s'est tourné vers toi alors qu'il me connaissait depuis plus longtemps ?

Je me redresse à mon tour,sauf que je ne fixe pas la porte, je le regarde lui.

-Tu pense savoir pourquoi ? je lui demande

J'aimerai tellement ,moi, savoir, parce que c'est vrai. Il a connu Minho plus longtemps qu'il ne m'a connu moi et je sais qu'ils étaient bien plus proche tout les deux que je ne les jamais été avec l'un ou l'autre. Alors pourquoi ?Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Et quand Minho me répond,mon cœur se met à battre plus vite que jamais.

-Parce que c'est ton visage le dernier qu'il voulait voir.


End file.
